leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grovyle (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky)
| gender=Male | ability= | caught=no | pokemonname=Grovyle| prevonum=253| epnum=SS020| epname=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness| current=In the future | enva1=Dan Green| java1=Masaki Terasoma| }} Grovyle is a major character in and . Grovyle and the player's character both came back from the future to stop time from freezing and the planet's paralysis. Early in the game, Grovyle is discovered to be stealing the Time Gears, and is labeled as a criminal. But later in the game, the player and their partner team up with Grovyle to stop Temporal Tower's collapse. History At first, Grovyle is believed to be a villain, supposedly trying to steal the Time Gears to cause the planet's paralysis. He steals the Time Gears from Treeshroud Forest and Limestone Cavern without resistance. The Time Gear of Fogbound Lake is stolen next after defeating and the fake . After that, he steals the Time Gear guarded by , who was weakened by attacking the and its partner. Finally, he defeats , intending to steal his Time Gear, but Azelf covers the lake in crystal to prevent him from getting it. The player's team confronts Grovyle, but despite their best efforts, they are defeated by him (while it is possible to defeat Grovyle in the battle, the cutscene is the same regardless). He nearly kills the player's partner, but , a famous explorer from the future who is trying to stop Grovyle as well, chases him off. Dusknoir finally captures him, but before taking Grovyle back to the future, he takes the player and partner with him. There, Dusknoir has his attempt to execute the player, their partner, and Grovyle. Thanks to Grovyle's quick thinking, they escape. The three find a , who Grovyle used to travel into the past in the first place, so the trio can return to the past. However, Dusknoir, his Sableye, and Dusknoir's master, Primal Dialga arrive to stop them. It is then that Grovyle learns that the player is in fact, the human partner he traveled back in time with. Back in the past, Grovyle reveals that he and the player (as a human) were trying to solve the mystery of the paralyzed planet. After traveling to the past, the player and Grovyle got , and Grovyle attempting to find the Time Gears. Recovering the Time Gears was meant to stop Temporal Tower from collapsing, sending Dialga into a primal rage, and paralyzing the planet. Dusknoir, as opposed to stopping Grovyle from freezing time, had been sent back in time by Primal Dialga to ensure time would freeze. Grovyle, the player, and the partner recover the Time Gear of Treeshroud Forest, noticing that time had already stopped even with the Time Gear still in place. Grovyle heads out alone to recover the other Gears, made easier by the Team revealing the truth about him and Dusknoir to everyone else. They head to the Hidden Land, which leads to Temporal Tower. However, they are confronted by Dusknoir. After finally defeating him and his Sableye, Dusknoir reveals to the player that if the mission is successful, all Pokémon from the future will be erased from history. Grovyle confirms this and intercepts an attack by Dusknoir meant for the player. He is then forced to send himself and Dusknoir back to the future, leaving the Time Gears with the player and partner. After time has been restored, he, as well as Dusknoir, the player, and Primal Dialga, become erased from time. However, in return for their bravery and for the heartbroken partner, the player is restored by Dialga's time warping powers. In , the Special Episode In the Future of Darkness shows that Dusknoir, Grovyle, Primal Dialga, and the Sableye survive, but are trapped in the dark future. Primal Dialga orders for Dusknoir to be executed for his failure by Primal Dialga's army, but gets away with the help of Grovyle. The two of them team up together to defeat Primal Dialga. In the end, he, Dusknoir, and Celebi are spared by a , allowing them to live in the future. Oddly, he appears in Super Mystery Dungeon, requesting the player's team to rescue Celebi. Grovyle is a powerful and skilled warrior. He's also willing to do anything to alter the dark future in which he lived, even if it meant dying himself or outright killing others, as he nearly killed Azelf and the partner when they stood between him and a Time Gear. Moves used |gender=male |type1=Grass |move1=Leaf Blade|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Absorb|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Dig can't be forgotten or replaced with another move. In the anime Grovyle appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, where he was shown stealing the second Time Gear. Grovyle also appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness alongside Team Poképals, as they fought in the Hidden Land, like the end of the games the special is based on. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Energy Ball|1=Bullet Seed}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Energy Ball|1=Bullet Seed}}}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=Masaki Terasoma |en=Dan Green}} In the manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Grovyle appears as a major character in this manga, serving the same role he does in the games. Grovyle first appears in an unknown area taking a Time Gear, which causes the time in the area to freeze in place. Later, Grovyle appears at the Crystal Crossing, where he attacks to obtain another Time Gear. He is attacked by Honō and , who had come to save Azelf from Grovyle. Despite being attacked relentlessly by the two, Grovyle manages to easily dodge and shrug off their attacks, even a super effective . Despite the clear advantage he has, Grovyle is shocked to find that Honō and Totodile are being helped by Dusknoir. Seeing Dusknoir distracts Grovyle long enough for Honō and Dusknoir to defeat and capture him. Afterward, they take Grovyle back to the Guild, where Dusknoir reveals that Grovyle is actually a thief from the future. Dusknoir explains that he is from the future as well, and went back in time to take Grovyle back to his time to be executed. Using a special portal to the future, Dusknoir sends Grovyle forward in time, but soon pushes Honō and Totodile through it as well. Later, Grovyle, Honō, and Totodile find themselves in the future about to be executed by Dusknoir. Due to Totodile not understanding why Dusknoir has tied them up, Grovyle reveals that Dusknoir is truly evil, and is following the orders of his master, Primal Dialga. Using a plan with Honō, Grovyle and the others are freed from their bindings and manage to escape with a Luminous Orb. Despite saving them from execution, Totodile refuses to believe that Grovyle is a good guy and the ensuing argument causes the group to separate. Despite their distrust of Grovyle, Honō manages to convince Totodile to search for him since he might know how to get back to the past. When they find Grovyle, he is trapped by a that is easily defeated by Totodile and Honō. After they rescue him, they explain to Grovyle why they rescued him, to which he understands and lets them join him. They venture through the Deep Dusk Forest and find so that she can use the Passage of Time and send them back into the past. However, they are soon ambushed by Dusknoir, several , and their master, Primal Dialga. As they battle them, Dusknoir reveals that Honō is actually the human partner of Grovyle's that went missing some time ago. Celebi sacrifices herself to block one of Dusknoir's attacks and sends the group back in time. After returning to the past, Totodile decides to take them to his house on Sharpedo Bluff as a place to stay due to Grovyle being a wanted criminal in the present time. The next day, Grovyle decides to re-gather the remaining Time Gears while Honō and Totodile get information on the Hidden Land to prevent the dark future from happening. Later, Grovyle arrives at the Hidden Land with the Time Gears to help Honō and Totodile face Dusknoir. With teamwork, the three manage to defeat the powerful foe once and for all. Defeated, Dusknoir reveals that if they stop the dark future from happening, all of the Pokémon in the future will disappear, Grovyle included. Grovyle reveals that he, Honō, and Celebi all knew this was going to happen but decided to change the past anyway. Soon after, Grovyle sacrifices himself by pushing Dusknoir back to the future along with himself. Admiring his bravery, Totodile and Honō set off for the Temporal Tower to fix the future. Moves used Related articles Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team characters Category:Pokémon characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) it:Grovyle (Esploratori del Tempo, dell'Oscurità e del Cielo) zh:森林蜥蜴（时暗空探险队） de:Reptain (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2)